Entre a vida e a morte
by Anne Asakura
Summary: E ele acreditava que estariam juntos para sempre, mas talvez tudo aquilo não passasse de um doce sonho... - ItaSasuNaru - Para In the sea of night. - Capítulo 3 online.
1. Prólogo

**Alguns avisos:  
**

- Rated M por futuros lemons/hentais/possíveis assassinatos, etc, etc, etc...

- Se o tema não agrada, não leia.

- Universo Paralelo, com os personagens de Naruto e a história se passando nos Estados Unidos embora todos os personagens possuam nomes orientais.

* * *

**_Entre a vida e a morte_**

_"Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you"_

_(Olhe nos meus olhos_

_Você está me matando, me matando_

_Tudo o que eu queria era você)_

_30 seconds to mars – The Kill_

* * *

_E ele acreditava que estariam juntos para sempre, mas talvez tudo aquilo não passasse de um doce sonho..._

_Para Victoria, que me devolveu o desejo de escrever_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Estava chovendo forte de novo. Naquela época do ano, as pancadas de chuva no fim de tarde eram muito comuns nos Estados Unidos. Como sempre, Sasuke se esqueceria de fechar as janelas e o assoalho do apartamento ficaria ensopado. Na economia atual, Uchiha Itachi não podia se permitir ao luxo de ter que trocar seu assoalho por um mero capricho de seu irmãozinho mais novo e embora insistisse em ligar no celular dele, o mesmo insistia em não ter área.

- Essa maldita tecnologia e sua mania de nunca funcionar para o que realmente foi criada... – Itachi disse em um muxoxo enquanto permanecia com as duas mãos no volante.

Era realmente difícil enxergar alguma coisa naquela tempestade mesmo para alguém que já estava habituado àquele clima como Itachi o era. Ainda assim, estava cansado e tudo o que desejava era chegar em casa e poder relaxar ao lado de seu irmão mais novo. Afinal, por conta de sua recente promoção para sócio majoritário na firma de advocacia na qual trabalhava, seu expediente havia praticamente dobrado, e havia até mesmo dias em que Itachi sequer conseguia voltar para casa a tempo de ver Sasuke sair para a escola.

_"Todavia"_, pensou ele, _"isso não será um problema agora que ele está de férias. Até mesmo cozinharei Onigiris¹ e farei uma salada de tomate esta noite."_

Tudo estava indo muito bem agora. Havia demorado um tempo, mas Sasuke havia se acostumado com a mudança brusca que sofreram do Japão para os Estados Unidos quando Itachi havia sido transferido para essa firma com a promessa de um salário mais alto e uma vida melhor para os dois.

Sasuke era a única coisa que Itachi possuía na vida depois que seus pais haviam sido assassinados quando tinha apenas 16 anos. Já nessa época, Itachi assumiu as responsabilidades da casa para que seu irmão não tivesse que ser jogado de um lar de adoção para o outro. Trabalhava durante o dia como motoboy em uma empresa de entregas e durante a noite, cursava a escola e, depois de um tempo, sua faculdade de direito. Agora estava com 27 anos, Sasuke com 16 e todo aquele período difícil havia passado.

Apesar de não ter seus pais por perto, Itachi não podia dizer que havia tido uma vida triste, pois havia sido justamente aquele evento que o aproximara tanto de seu irmão mais novo a ponto de ter superado, em muito, as barreiras fraternais que já possuíam muito fortemente quando eram mais jovens.

Embora soubesse que o tipo de relação que levava com seu irmão não era bem vista pela sociedade, Itachi não se importava com isso desde que ambos estivessem bem. E estariam por muito e muito tempo já que sempre teriam um ao outro.

Lentamente após sair do longo tráfego urbano, Itachi se dirigiu pelas ruas de Manhattan, no Upper East Side, até chegar ao prédio onde morava. O porteiro imediatamente reconheceu seu sedan preto e abriu o portão para que Itachi pudesse guardar seu carro na garagem. Itachi o cumprimentou com um breve aceno de cabeça e estacionou na vaga reservada para si, ao lado da moto que havia comprado para seu irmão quando ele completou idade o suficiente para poder pilotar com sua própria habilitação.

Preparado para relaxar em um longo banho de espuma, Itachi apanhou a sacola com vegetais frescos que havia comprado no mercado a caminho de casa e chamou o elevador que o permitiria subir para o sétimo andar. Demorou um tempo até que o elevador chegasse e Yamanaka Ino o cumprimentasse com um estridente boa noite.

- Itachi, como vai? Fiquei sabendo da sua promoção, meus parabéns! E como anda o Sasuke, mais feliz depois de ganhar a moto nova? Aposto que deve estar cheio de piranhas atrás dele! – ela o bombardeou de perguntas e comentários fúteis ao que Itachi respondeu com um sorriso falso.

- Meu irmão sabe muito bem cuidar da vida dele, senhorita Ino. Acredito que nenhuma piranha o incomodará se ele não desejar. – respondeu cordialmente.

- Oh, - Ino levou a mão sobre a boca fingindo estar magoada – pois estou certa de que vi ele subindo com alguém para o apartamento! Mas... é como você diz, nenhuma piranha o incomodará se ele não desejar. Tenha uma boa noite, Itachi. – sorriu maldosamente, dirigindo-se para o seu carro, um conversível roxo que havia comprado recentemente.

Yamanaka Ino era uma modelo de peso na cidade de New York apesar de ter apenas 17 anos e todos os fotógrafos daquela cidade gostariam de uma chance de tê-la em sua capa de revista, embora ela fosse conhecida pela sua má fama de, ahn, digamos, puta.

Desde que desejasse algo, Yamakana Ino o conseguia. E foi com muito desapontamento que a modelo não conseguiu levar Itachi para sua cama, o que fez com que ela concluísse, sem delongas, que o advogado só podia ser gay, embora nunca tivesse deixado de tentar xavecá-lo quando uma oportunidade surgia.

Cansado e ignorando o comentário de Ino sobre ter visto Sasuke subir com alguém, Itachi pressionou o botão do sétimo andar e fechou os olhos enquanto o elevador subia. De fato, era bastante estranho que Sasuke não tivesse atendido suas ligações, mas Itachi estava certo de que o irmão simplesmente devia ter deixado seu celular descarregar ou de que o havia jogado em algum canto e que não estava atento às suas ligações.

- Besteira, Itachi. – disse para si mesmo enquanto saía do elevador e inseria as chaves na porta de seu apartamento. Porém, ao tentar girá-la, notou que a porta estava destrancada. Estranhou o fato, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e penetrou no apartamento, esquecendo-se até mesmo de descalçar os sapatos como seus costumes orientais ditavam.

Toda a decoração de sua casa era oriental, embora já fizessem mais de três anos que havia se mudado para os Estados Unidos. Afinal, velhos hábitos nunca são deixados para trás. Penetrando pela casa escurecida pelas janelas fechadas, Itachi sequer notou que desta vez seria ele o culpado pelo assoalho molhado e cheirando a mofo. Sasuke, estranhamente, havia se lembrado de fechar as janelas.

Com um estranho sentimento a respeito disso, Itachi caminhou na direção de seu quarto e viu que as luzes estavam apagadas e o quarto vazio – o que era muito estranho, pois Sasuke costumava sempre estar lá. Foi nesse momento que ouviu um som vindo do quarto de Sasuke, um quarto que quase nunca era utilizado, salvo quando seu primo Shisui os visitava.

Caminhando a passos suaves e apanhando um taco de baseball no caminho, Itachi dirigiu-se naquela direção, imaginando se alguém teria sido capaz de render seu irmão levando-o até seu quarto. Muitos pensamentos tolos passaram por sua cabeça, exceto aquilo que sua mente computou quando abriu a porta do quarto e deparou-se com seu irmão, semi-nu, deitado sobre um garoto loiro na mesma situação, que corria as mãos por suas costas nuas enquanto o beijava de maneira bastante selvagem. O taco atingiu o chão no mesmo instante em que Itachi os viu e o baque do metal contra a madeira fez com que os dois se sobressaltassem olhando naquela direção. Somente naquele momento, Itachi reconheceu Uzumaki Naruto, um colega de sala de Sasuke.

- Aniki! – Sasuke exclamou, ciente de que a situação não era nada favorável para ele. – E-eu posso explicar!

Ironicamente, tudo o que vinha à sua mente era o sorriso maldoso de Ino dizendo ter visto Sasuke subir com alguém. Sentiu seus pensamentos nublados, mas talvez fosse somente os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não, Sasuke, é melhor não dizer nada. – o irmão respondeu polidamente. – Com sua licença.

Girando rapidamente sobre o próprio corpo, Itachi dirigiu-se para fora do apartamento enquanto ouvia os passos trôpegos de Sasuke lhe seguirem.

- Oe, oe, Sasuke espera! – ouviu ainda Naruto exclamar, e o resto dos sons foi abafado quando a porta do elevador se fechou, lhe dando a imagem desesperada de Sasuke a lhe seguir até que se fechassem por completo.

**X**

Sasuke exalava a desespero quando viu as portas do elevador se fecharem diante de seus olhos. Sem pensar, começou a descer rapidamente as escadas ouvindo Naruto gritar atrás de si.

- Sasuke, espera! A gente pode se explicar pra ele, não é o fim do mundo! – o loiro berrava, sendo completamente ignorado pelo amigo.

Saltando os degraus com pressa, Sasuke irrompeu pela porta na garagem do prédio, enxergando o sedan do irmão deixando o local. Subiu rapidamente em sua moto, ouvindo ainda que distante, os gritos de Naruto até que deixou de escutá-los para escutar o ronco do motor de sua Kawasaki Ninja.

**X**

A chuva estava ainda mais castigante do que quando Itachi havia chegado ao apartamento, mas ele não se importava. Tudo o que importava agora era aquela imagem em sua mente. A idealização dele e Sasuke sempre juntos se quebrando para dar lugar a um imenso vazio, enquanto seu querido e doce irmãozinho partia para os braços de um outro alguém.

Itachi não soube quando, mas depois de alguns minutos escutou o som de pancadas na lataria de seu carro e foi nesse momento que viu Sasuke ao seu lado, pilotando a moto sem nem mesmo usar seu capacete.

- PARA ESSE CARRO, ITACHI, VAMOS CONVERSAR! – gritava, tentando competir com o barulho da chuva.

Itachi sentia a cabeça latejar e estava abaixando a janela do carro quando tudo aconteceu: seu carro passou por um buraco no asfalto deslizando. Sasuke jogou a moto para o lado para se desviar da patinada do carro. E de um cruzamento, um maldito motorista bêbado irrompeu. Em frações de segundos, seu carro havia capotado pelo menos três vezes antes de parar de cabeça para baixo. Seu mundo girava, mas nessas mesmas frações de segundos, enquanto sua visão escurecia, viu seu irmão ser atirado da moto em direção ao asfalto.

E por mais que naquela hora, Itachi quisesse gritar o nome de Sasuke, ele ficou preso em sua garganta e o mundo escureceu.

¹ - A comida favorita do Sasuke é onigiri e tomates segundo o DataBook.

**N/A:**

Já faz muito tempo desde que eu escrevi alguma coisa. Pra falar a verdade, tanto tempo que eu nem me lembro mais. Então quando eu me peguei com vontade de escrever novamente por causa do texto da Victoria, eu sabia que deveria agradecer de alguma forma, e nada melhor do que dedicar algo a ela. Pra falar a verdade, eu nunca fui muito fã de Uchihacest, mas eu resolvi dar uma chance ao fato, muito embora eu não saiba de fato o que vai acontecer nessa fic que será focada neste acontecimento do prólogo.

Também não sei se você vai gostar, Vic, porque é um tema bem pitoresco, mas eu vou tentar trabalhar com ele direitinho. Espero que goste do prólogo. Se possível, enquanto não tenho provas tentarei manter um padrão de postagem semanal. Sou horrível para títulos, por favor, não me crucifiquem.

Comentem para eu saber o que estão achando da história!


	2. Capítulo 1 - Sonhos

**Alguns avisos:  
**

- Rated M por futuros lemons/hentais/possíveis assassinatos, etc, etc, etc...

- Se o tema não agrada, não leia.

- Universo Paralelo, com os personagens de Naruto e a história se passando nos Estados Unidos embora todos os personagens possuam nomes orientais.

* * *

**_Entre a vida e a morte_**

_"The world that I see inside you_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Reality in your eyes"_

_(O mundo que eu vejo dentro de você_

_Esperando vir para a vida_

_Me despertando do sonho_

_A realidade em seus olhos.)_

_Lifehouse - First Time  
_

* * *

_E ele acreditava que estariam juntos para sempre, mas talvez tudo aquilo não passasse de um doce sonho..._

_Para Victoria, que me devolveu o desejo de escrever_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Sonhos**

Itachi sonhou que estava acompanhando Sasuke para a escola em seu primeiro dia de aula. Como havia acontecido no primeiro dia, seu irmãozinho de apenas 4 anos de idade estava apreensivo e choroso.

- Eu não quero ir, aniki! – ele exclamou encostado na porta do armário trancada.

- Vamos, Sasuke, você não ganhará nada com isso. Uma hora terá que deixar de se esconder para se tornar um homem. Já está crescido demais para ficar fazendo birra. – o irmão mais velho disse gentilmente, com a mão apoiada sobre a porta.

Já fazia mais de duas horas desde que Sasuke havia se trancado no guarda-roupa, e a mãe foi obrigada a tirar o filho mais velho da escola para que ele pudesse tirar Sasuke de lá de dentro. Afinal, o garoto parecia só ter olhos para seu irmão mais velho.

- Não é birra! Eu só não quero ir pra lá... onde meu aniki não vai estar... – sua voz foi se tornando mais baixa à medida que falava.

Itachi suspirou, compreendendo que o que Sasuke sentia era um sentimento de apreensão. Afinal, ele estava indo para um ambiente completamente novo e não sabia o que poderia acontecer a ele lá.

- Oras, não se preocupe com isso, tudo bem? Eu passarei todos os dias na sua escola para que voltemos juntos depois da aula e podemos passar na sorveteria às sextas-feiras se você se comportar. Que tal assim?

Alguns minutos depois, Sasuke estava arrumado com seu uniforme novo e com a lancheira do Batman nas mãos pronto para o seu primeiro dia de aula.

- Só você mesmo pra tirar ele de lá, meu filho. – Mikoto deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Itachi. – Então, vamos Sasuke?

- A escola dele é caminho da minha, mamãe, pode deixar que eu o levo.

- Mas você já perdeu seus dois horários, Itachi, não quero que se atrase ainda mais por causa de Sasuke.

- Tudo bem, mamãe, não perderei o terceiro horário. – garantiu Itachi, segurando a mão de seu irmão mais novo. – Até logo, mamãe.

- Tchau, mãe. – Sasuke disse timidamente.

- Até logo, meus filhos. – ela sorriu dando um beijo em cada um dos filhos e eles saíram de casa.

Durante uma boa parte do percurso, Sasuke e Itachi permaneceram em silêncio, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro até que o mais novo se manifestou.

- Por que eu não posso ir pra _sua_ escola, nii?

- Uhn? Porque estamos em séries diferentes, Sasuke, e na minha escola a sua série não existe. Mas não ficaremos menos juntos por isso, tudo bem? Como eu disse, virei te buscar depois das aulas.

- Okay...- o garotinho pareceu pouco convencido enquanto pararam na porta da escola.

- Tome. – Itachi entregou a mochila a Sasuke. – Vai lá brincar, olha aquele garoto ali sozinho no balanço. Aposto que está tão perdido quanto você. – Itachi deu um peteleco leve na testa do irmão. – Fique bem, otouto.

- Ai! – Sasuke reclamou, levando ambas as mãos à testa, mas acabou por sorrir.

Olhando naquela direção, Sasuke correu até o menino loiro no balanço.

_(E cresceu, e o beijou e trocou o amor de Itachi pelo dele...)_

**X**

Sasuke sonhou com o dia em que seus pais morreram. Naquele dia, como em todos os outros, ele esperava seu irmão Itachi na saída da escola, mas diferentemente de todos os dias em que ele chegava sempre antes do seu horário de saída, ele não estava lá e o pequeno Sasuke de apenas nove anos ainda o esperava.

- Sasuke, tem certeza de que não quer que eu o acompanhe para casa? – a professora perguntou.

- Não, tudo bem, professora. Eu sei o caminho. – Sasuke apanhou a mochila, duas horas após o término de sua aula, e caminhou na direção de sua casa, sentindo que mil olhos o acompanhavam mesmo que as ruas parecessem anormalmente desertas naquele fim de tarde.

Vagamente, Sasuke se lembrava de como algumas pessoas o olhavam com apreensão e embora ele não compreendesse o que aquilo significava, sabia que não podia ser algo bom. Pouco a pouco foi se aproximando de casa e sentiu que o caminho se tornava mais longo e mais escuro, mas sabia que aquilo devia ser apenas sua imaginação.

Quando finalmente chegou à porta de sua casa, viu carros de polícia parados diante dela e um sem número de faixas amarelas com as palavras "Cena Criminal" enroladas ao redor do terreno. Ignorando-as completamente e aos homens que o chamavam, Sasuke correu para dentro de casa pensando unicamente em seu irmão. Atravessou a cozinha e chegou até a sala, deparando-se com aquilo que seria a cena mais assustadora de sua vida: os corpos ensanguentados de seus pais no chão e seu irmão Itachi debruçado sobre a mãe.

- Sas..uke... – a palavra saiu entrecortada dos lábios de sua mãe e ela fechou os olhos pela última vez.

- Aniki...? – a cena de Batman veio à sua cabeça. O pequeno Bruce Wayne perdendo seus pais e ficando sozinho no mundo. Felizmente para Sasuke existia Itachi.

- Sasuke... – os olhos negros pareciam vermelhos diante do sangue que ensopava seu corpo e Itachi aproximou-se do irmão, abraçando-o fortemente. – Não olhe, não olhe.

Rapidamente os policiais se aproximaram e começaram a afastar os irmãos dali.

_(Para Sasuke, Itachi parecia estranhamente distante naquele momento. Quase como se ele não estivesse ali. E Sasuke deu-se conta de, por muitas vezes em sua vida, ter se perguntado: Estaria ele realmente presente...?)_

**X**

- E então doutora Tsunade, como eles estão? - Shisui questionou. No momento em que havia sabido do acidente, sendo o parente mais próximo deles, havia pego o primeiro voo de Tokyo para New York. Chegara apenas há uma hora e meia, passando no hotel apenas para deixar suas coisas antes de se dirigir para o hospital.

- A situação dos dois é muito instável. A pancada de Itachi foi muito forte no carro, mesmo que o airbag tenha diminuído o impacto, e Sasuke voou da moto três metros antes de se estatelar no chão. Não posso te dar um parecer até que de fato eles despertem.

Shisui suspirou profundamente, aproximando-se da janela da UTI onde os dois repousavam.

- E quem é aquele garoto loiro na recepção?

- Diz ser amigo de Sasuke.

Shisui acenou com a cabeça, os olhos fixos nos irmãos com quem praticamente havia sido criado até Itachi ter ido para os Estados Unidos com sua promoção.

- Obrigado, doutora, se tiver alguma novidade eu gostaria de ser informado.

- Certamente. Quando os resultados dos demais exames chegarem poderei esclarecer um pouco mais a situação dos dois.

- Novamente agradeço. – Shisui respondeu polidamente, afrouxando a gravata.

Embora fosse primo de Sasuke e Itachi, sempre fora mais próximo do irmão mais velho justamente por eles terem estudado juntos e até mesmo quando seus tios foram assassinados e Itachi mudou seu horário para trabalhar durante o dia, Shisui mudou o horário junto dele para que seu primo não ficasse sozinho.

Pensando em tudo isso agora, Shisui lembrou-se em como Uchiha Itachi era extremamente responsável e de como nada disso fazia sentido para ele. Segundo o que havia escutado desde que chegara ao hospital. Itachi estava em alta velocidade em seu sedan e Sasuke na sua moto. Para começar, esse era o ponto estranho. Por que Sasuke e Itachi estariam em tão alta velocidade. E por que Sasuke andaria sem seu capacete? Por fim, tiveram o infortúnio de se deparar com um motorista bêbado que havia batido contra o carro de Itachi e fugido da cena de impacto ileso, sem que ninguém soubesse nada além do fato dele estar numa pick-up vermelha. Sem placas, sem descrição do motorista.

As peças simplesmente não se encaixavam, pensava Shisui enquanto se dirigia para a ala externa do hospital, acendendo um cigarro. Foi naquele momento em que viu o garoto loiro sentado nas escadas, mastigando algo parecido com um Taco.

- Você estava perto deles na hora do acidente? – Shisui o abordou, expirando lentamente a fumaça do cigarro para cima.

Naruto ergueu os olhos azuis para ele e para o loiro foi impossível não notar a semelhança de Shisui com os outros dois. Os mesmos cabelos negros, embora os de Shisui fossem mas curtos e mais arrepiados e os mesmos olhos negros, tão frios e sem emoções como aqueles que havia visto no irmão mais velho de Sasuke.

- Não. – Naruto respondeu, abaixando os olhos para o taco mordido.

- E onde você estava?

- Esperando o Sasuke. Íamos ao cinema naquele dia. – mentiu.

Naruto não achou prudente comentar a respeito do motivo da discussão dos irmãos e nem que estava presente no momento. Talvez Sasuke não se sentisse à vontade se seus parentes soubessem disso, muito embora ele quisesse dizer. Mas isso significaria apenas confirmar que a culpa do acidente dos dois fora toda sua.

- E você e o Sasuke são próximos para estar aqui desde o momento do acidente?

Para Naruto, Shisui pareceu uma espécie de policial o interrogando. E ele não estava gostando do rumo que essa conversa tomava.

- Sasuke é meu melhor amigo. Eu vim do Japão pra fazer intercâmbio. Apesar de não nos darmos bem no começo, ele foi o único que falou comigo nos primeiros meses. – Naruto suspirou.

- Hum. – Shisui lançou o resto do cigarro no chão e o amassou com a sola do sapato de couro que parecia expansivamente caro aos olhos de Naruto. – Você pode ir pra casa agora, garoto, quando Sasuke acordar você saberá.

- Eu não vou. – Naruto respondeu. – Eu não vou ficar em casa enquanto meu amigo está correndo risco de morrer. Quero estar aqui quando ele acordar, 'tte bayo!

Shisui agachou-se para ficar à altura de Naruto e somente naquele momento o loiro notou como ele era alto. Talvez uma cabeça e meia mais alto que ele. Os olhos negros se fixaram nele, como dois buracos negros prestes a engoli-lo e por um momento Naruto teve a impressão de que ficaram tão vermelhos quanto o sangue que corria rapidamente por seu corpo.

_(Tão vermelhos quanto o sangue que viu no momento do acidente)_

- Acho que você _não_ entendeu, garoto. Você é um estorvo aqui. Um _nada._ Sua presença aqui não faz diferença alguma, entendeu?

Aquelas palavras atingiram Naruto fortemente. Perto de Shisui ele talvez não fosse realmente nada e o fato de sentir-se culpado pelo acidente não o ajudava a se sentir melhor. Shisui percebeu cada um dos sentimentos que se passaram pelos olhos de Naruto no momento em que falava com ele. Havia algo de suspeito naquele garoto, mesmo que ele não tivesse sido o responsável por causar o acidente.

_- _Escuta... eu não sei o que você fez, mas sei que está mentindo e seja lá o que for que você fez, se continuar aqui me importunando e aos meus primos, eu vou descobrir. Então eu sugiro que vá embora enquanto é tempo. – Shisui ergueu-se dando as costas para Naruto.

O loiro ergueu-se encarando Shisui pela primeira vez desde que haviam iniciado aquela conversa. Seus olhos azuis tinham a mesma cor de um céu sem nenhuma nuvem. Eram extremamente bonitos embora nada tivessem de japoneses.

- Sasuke é meu amigo e eu não sairei daqui até que ele se recupere, quer o senhor goste ou não.

Sem esperar para ouvir a resposta de Shisui, Naruto caminhou para dentro do hospital, jogando fora o resto do Taco quase intocado.

- Má escolha, garoto... – Shisui disse para si mesmo adentrando também o hospital.

**X**

Naquele momento, olhos negros se abriram abruptamente com os sonhos vagos em sua mente. Mas apenas um irmão acordou.

**N/A:**

No primeiro capítulo temos a aparição de Uchiha Shisui, que estará aí para tentar desvendar o que realmente aconteceu. Essa fic girará muito em torno desse acontecimento, principalmente no início, quando Shisui estará por aí apertando o Naruto para saber o que ele sabe a respeito do acidente. Logo logo teremos mais ação!

Comentem para eu saber o que vocês estão achando.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Coma

**Alguns avisos:  
**

- Rated M por futuros lemons/hentais/possíveis assassinatos, etc, etc, etc...

- Se o tema não agrada, não leia.

- Universo Paralelo, com os personagens de Naruto e a história se passando nos Estados Unidos embora todos os personagens possuam nomes orientais.

* * *

**_Entre a vida e a morte_**

_Find me here_

_And speak to me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me to the place_

_Where I'll find peace... Again_

_(Me encontre aqui_

_E fale pra mim_

_Quero te sentir_

_Preciso te ouvir_

_Você é a luz_

_Que está me guiando para o lugar_

_Onde encontrarei paz... Novamente)_

_Lifehouse - Everything_

* * *

_E ele acreditava que estariam juntos para sempre, mas talvez tudo aquilo não passasse de um doce sonho..._

_Para Victoria, que me devolveu o desejo de escrever_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Coma**

Quando ele abriu os olhos, sentiu-se profundamente tonto e enjoado, principalmente porque todas as imagens do acidente passaram como um flash de uma vez em sua cabeça e isso fez com que ela latejasse muito mais do que antes.

Algumas imagens ainda eram ofuscadas em sua mente, mas ele lembrou-se da forte batida e de como isso o havia atordoado na hora. Porém, naquele momento, lembrou-se de algo importante. Algo muito mais importante do que seu próprio acidente. Lembrou-se de seu irmão, que também estava presente naquele momento e sentou-se na cama de maneira bruta – o que o fez sentir-se ainda mais zonzo.

- Ele acordou! – uma enfermeira que estava de passagem anunciou. Nesse momento, uma correria iniciou-se em seu quarto e por mais que quisesse compreender o que estava acontecendo, só pôde fazê-lo após alguns minutos, quando Uchiha Shisui aproximou-se de seu leito na Unidade de Tratamento Intensiva.

- Ele está bem. – disse o médico. – Pedirei para que seja encaminhado para a ressonância magnética para ver se houve algum dano permanente, mas eu acredito que ele vá se recuperar.

- E o meu irmão? – sua voz saiu embargada como se tivesse engolido um saco inteiro de areia.

Não só isso, mas seu estômago também estava pesado, muito embora tivesse certeza de que não comia nada sólido há algum tempo.

- Itachi! – a voz que irrompeu da porta fez com que o moreno se sobressaltasse e, segundos depois, arregalasse os olhos.

- Shisui, o que faz aqui?

Sem obter nenhuma resposta verbal do primo, Itachi sentiu-se ser abraçado por ele, por mais que Shisui tomasse cuidado. E isso, para Itachi, era extremamente incomum. Shisui não era o tipo de pessoa que demonstrava suas emoções e o fato de parecer tão preocupado só demonstrava a Itachi o quão grave havia sido o seu acidente.

- Eu vim assim que soube. – respondeu enquanto se afastava com um sorriso tão largo que mal lhe cabia no rosto.

Itachi não pôde deixar de esboçar um fraco sorriso. De todas as pessoas que haviam restado de sua família, Uchiha Shisui era aquela que amava mais depois de seu irmão Sasuke. O fato de terem crescido juntos e de gostarem das mesmas coisas sempre estabeleceu um bom relacionamento entre os dois primos, que haviam passado por muita coisa juntos até então.

Deixando isso de lado, os pensamentos de Itachi se voltaram novamente para Sasuke. Como estaria seu irmão? O médico ainda não havia lhe respondido.

- E o Sasuke, Shisui? Cadê ele? Como ele está?

Shisui suspirou profundamente e sentou-se ao lado de Itachi na cama, apontando o leito ao lado do seu, já que Itachi ainda se encontrava na UTI.

- Ele ainda não acordou. – Shisui disse por fim. – Pelo que as testemunhas do local relataram, ele voou pelo menos três metros antes de atingir o chão em cheio. E como estava sem capacete, o dano pode ter sido mais grave do que se esperava. – Shisui silenciou-se por um momento e então prosseguiu. – Eu sinto muito, Itachi.

Era verdade o que Shisui dizia. Ele realmente sentia muito por Sasuke ainda não ter acordado. Afinal, Sasuke era seu priminho e assim como zelara por Itachi sua vida toda, protegendo-o dos valentões, assim também o fez com Sasuke, muito embora deixasse mais esse papel para seu irmão mais velho. Mas além de todas essas coisas, Shisui sabia do amor incondicional que Itachi possuía pelo irmão e por isso seu silêncio o incomodava.

- Isso tudo... é culpa minha. – Itachi levou uma das mãos à testa, ainda sentindo a cabeça latejar. Por que aquela dor infernal não ia embora?

- Não diga isso, Itachi! – Shisui o repreendeu. – O que quer que tenha acontecido entre você e Sasuke, estou certo de que não foi sua culpa. Me conte, vamos, quem sabe eu não possa te ajudar nisso, primo?

Itachi fechou os olhos, tentando se recordar do que havia acontecido antes do acidente. Lembrava-se de ter entrado com o carro na garagem, de ter subido pelo elevador e... apenas do acidente. Mas de alguma forma sentia-se culpado pelo que havia acontecido.

- Eu... eu não me lembro, Shisui.

- Não se lembra? – Shisui voltou os olhos para o médico que até então apenas observava a conversa dos dois.

- Eu o enviarei para realizar alguns exames, mas amnésia é uma ocorrência comum em acidentes traumáticos como o que ele teve. – o médico esclareceu.

- E quanto ao meu irmão, doutor, o que acontecerá com ele?

- Estamos cuidando de Sasuke para que ele acorde o mais rápido possível, senhor Itachi, mas isso é uma condição que também depende dele. Como seu primo disse, o impacto do acidente de Sasuke foi muito grande, e ele não conseguiu diminui-lo por não estar utilizando o capacete. Eu não posso te dizer que ele ficará completamente bem ou quando irá acordar do coma. Até esse momento, a situação de Sasuke é um mistério até mesmo para nós. Mas nossa neurocirurgiã, que estava de plantão no momento em que vocês chegaram, deve estar com o resultado dos exames dele. Talvez ela possa te esclarecer melhor a situação dele do que eu. Agora eu devo pedir para o senhor se retirar, senhor Shisui. Encaminharemos o senhor Itachi para um quarto após a realização de seus exames onde ele precisará de um pouco de descanso. O senhor poderá visita-lo amanhã.

Shisui ia começar uma discussão com o médico a respeito de permanecer no hospital, mas Itachi, que conhecia seu primo melhor do que ninguém, tocou sua mão e fez um negativo com a cabeça.

- Vá para minha casa, Shisui. Instale-se lá. Estou certo de que em breve eu sairei daqui e então poderemos conversar tanto quanto desejar.

- Tudo bem... – Shisui concordou mesmo que contra sua própria vontade e ergueu-se da cama onde estava sentado, ao lado de Itachi. – Eu venho amanhã te visitar e, espero, te buscar. – ele sorriu.

- Estarei esperando, Shisui. – Itachi respondeu ao primo, sentindo o olhar preocupado dele sobre si. – Eu ficarei bem, não se preocupe.

Shisui apenas acenou com a cabeça e retirou-se do recinto.

- Vamos, enfermeira, encaminhe o senhor Itachi para fazer os exames, eu avisarei a doutora Tsunade.

- Sim senhor. – a enfermeira concordou e iniciou os preparativos para levar Itachi dali.

**X**

Uchiha Shisui era uma pessoa extremamente metódica. Aos 23 anos, era extremamente bem sucedido em sua profissão, embora ninguém da família, de fato, soubesse o que ele fazia. Ao sair do hospital, deparou-se novamente com o loiro que havia encontrado no outro dia e iria ignorá-lo feliz enquanto pensava o que comeria no café da manhã quando ele veio abordá-lo.

- Sei que você não gosta de mim. – o loiro disse.

- E está completamente certo. – Shisui concordou. – Agora se me dá licença...

- Por favor. – Naruto pediu, abaixando a cabeça. – Eu apenas gostaria de saber como o Sasuke está. Ninguém me diz nada.

- O que ressalta o fato de que você não é _nada._ – Shisui passou ao lado de Naruto, ignorando a dor que o garoto parecia sentir, mas sentiu-o segurar seu pulso.

- Por favor, me diga... – os olhos azuis se fixaram nos olhos negros de Shisui.

Shisui apenas soltou a manga de seu blazer, olhando-o enojado. Naruto tinha grandes olheiras roxas embaixo dos olhos e parecia mais magro por não estar se alimentando direito.

- Afaste-se daqui, _verme._

Sem dar a chance de Naruto dizer mais algo, Shisui caminhou até a rua e pegou um táxi para o hotel onde havia se hospedado.

**X**

- Seus exames relatam apenas aquilo que eu já sabia, Itachi: essas dores de cabeça tão fortes que você sente são enxaquecas, e não estão relacionadas ao acidentes, mas provavelmente a situações de estresse. – Tsunade suspirou. – Já a sua perna direita será um problema. Seu fêmur está trincado na região proximal e qualquer esforço que você realize além do permitido tornará essa lesão ainda mais grave, podendo quebra-lo e inutiliza-lo para sempre.

- Eu entendo, doutora, e trabalharei em casa, mas preciso que me dê alta já que não posso ficar ao lado de meu irmão. – Itachi disse por fim.

- Desde que exista alguém para cuidar de você e ajuda-lo em casa, eu permitirei a alta. Mas ficará aqui em observação ainda hoje e amanhã.

- E quanto ao meu irmão?

- Eu realizei a análise de suas atividades cerebrais e não houve morte neuronal. Provavelmente o trauma fez com que Sasuke entrasse em coma, mas a boa notícia é que não houve falta de oxigenação no cérebro e nem mesmo microhemorragias. Seu irmão está bem, Itachi, mas pode demorar um tempo para acordar.

Itachi deu-se por vencido. A médica era competente e não parecia estar mentindo para ele, o que fazia com que se sentisse ainda mais impotente.

- Será que eu posso ao menos visita-lo? Como membro da família estou no meu direito.

Tsunade acenou com a cabeça.

- Pedirei para que a enfermeira te acompanhe até lá, mas não poderá demorar.

Itachi concordou com a cabeça, sentindo-se um pouco mais calmo pois finalmente poderia ver seu irmão.

**X**

Shisui apenas passou no hotel para realizar seu check-out e colocou as malas no carro que havia alugado para se dirigir à casa do primo. Ao chegar lá, conversou com o porteiro que já o conhecia de suas visitas e apresentou sua identidade, mostrando que era um membro da família Uchiha. Estacionou seu carro na vaga de Itachi observando as marcas firmes de pneu que demonstravam o quão apressado seu primo estava.

Sem cabeça para pensar nisso agora, Shisui adentrou no elevador e subiu até o sétimo andar, encontrando a chave escondida em cima do batente da porta, onde ele sabia que ela estaria. Abriu a porta do apartamento e deixou seus sapatos na entrada, sentindo o cheiro forte e abafado do ambiente que estava fechado há pelo menos 4 dias.

Abriu todas as janelas da casa e viu as manchas de pegadas no assoalho. Sabendo como seu primo era metódico, imaginou que motivos o levariam a ter adentrado a casa de sapatos, mas no momento quis afastar isso de sua cabeça. Seu estômago roncava de fome e Shisui abriu a geladeira, apanhando alguns ovos e arroz no armário. Colocou o arroz para fazer na panela elétrica e deixou a água ferver para os ovos enquanto ia até o banheiro encher a banheira com água quente e sais de banho.

Já fazia pelo menos um ano desde que havia estado nessa casa pela última vez. Por conta dos seus negócios movimentados e de Itachi estar sempre ocupado, Shisui não havia tido mais tempo para se encontrar com os primos, muito embora se falassem diariamente através de e-mails ou redes sociais, principalmente Sasuke que aparecia online quase 24 horas por dia.

Ao ouvir a água dos ovos apitar, Shisui colocou-os na água fervente e encheu um bule, colocando a água para ferver. Precisava de um pouco de chá verde, mas decepcionou-se ao ver que só havia café e apanhou um dos achocolatados em caixinha de Sasuke. Seria aquela sua bebida. Quando o arroz e os ovos estavam prontos, Shisui se dirigiu para o banheiro onde seu banho quente o esperava, levando seu café da manhã. Se Itachi estivesse em casa, provavelmente o repreenderia, mas aproveitou-se que naquele dia era o anfitrião da casa para sujar um pouquinho aquilo que limparia depois. Sentiu um arrepio gélido percorrer seu corpo quando os pés descalços tocaram a cerâmica fria e adentrou a banheira, sentindo que os músculos doloridos relaxavam.

Desde que havia chegado aos Estados Unidos, não havia tido tempo para si. Sabia que sua aparência não devia estar das melhores, mas sempre havia colocado seus primos em primeiro lugar. Começou a tomar seu café enquanto deixava os sais de banho agirem em seu corpo. Enquanto esperava seu café da manhã ficar pronto, Shisui havia dado uma olhada na casa toda, encontrando o taco de Baseball atirado no chão.

Não havia outras pegadas na casa que não fossem de Itachi, então provavelmente ele pensou que a casa havia sido invadida e apanhou a arma, mas sem ter certeza de nada, Shisui a deixou no lugar em que estava. Se estivesse no Japão teria contatos para auxiliá-lo a descobrir a verdade, mas estava sozinho ali e teria que usar seus recursos da forma que podia.

As pegadas de Itachi o levaram até o quarto de Sasuke, onde encontrou os lençóis emaranhados e bagunçados. Isso significava que algo que acontecia ali teria surpreendido Itachi a ponto de fazê-lo derrubar o taco no chão e sair às pressas, pois seus passos estavam bagunçados naquele ponto da casa.

Shisui sempre fora conhecido por sua habilidade lógica, que havia lhe rendido altas notas nas matérias exatas e por conta de sua dedução, Itachi sempre disse ao primo que ele deveria ter seguido a carreira policial. De certa forma, ele o fez por alguns anos, mas não achou que aquela era a vida que desejava e abandonou sua carreira por outra que considerava infinitamente melhor e onde exercitava suas habilidades lógicas da mesma forma. Por conta disso, sabia muitas coisas a respeito de cenas de crime e como elas deveriam ser tratadas e por isso as analisaria melhor mais tarde e de barriga cheia.

Finalizando seu banho e seu café da manhã, Shisui apanhou uma toalha e secou-se indo até o quarto de hóspedes, e apesar de suas coisas estarem lá, ao se vestir, dirigiu-se para o quarto de Itachi.

- Não se preocupe, Itachi, eu descobrirei o que aconteceu e resolverei as coisas do meu jeito... – ele acariciou os lençóis sutilmente e deixou-se cair deitado sobre a cama, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro e sentindo o perfume amadeirado de Itachi envolve-lo enquanto caía no sono.

**X**

Ao chegar na UTI onde Sasuke estava instalado, Itachi pediu que a enfermeira o deixasse a sós para conversar com seu irmão.

- Apenas 10 minutos, senhor Itachi. Não posso permitir mais do que isso, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem.

Ela se retirou e nesse momento, Itachi segurou a mão de Sasuke.

- Me perdoe, meu irmão. Eu não sei por que discutimos, mas sinto que falhei como irmão te deixando nesse estado. Acorde logo, Sasuke, e resolveremos isso...

Itachi apoiou o rosto sobre a mão de Sasuke e lhe beijou a palma.

- Eu o amo tanto, não me deixe...

A mão de Sasuke moveu-se sutilmente e ele apertou os olhos. Itachi afastou o rosto, encarando o monitor cardíaco que se alterava até ficar uma linha reta com o som de apito.

- Sasuke? SASUKE!

Nesse momento, médicos e enfermeiras irromperam para dentro do quarto.

- Tirem ele daqui! – Tsunade ordenou ao ver que Itachi ainda estava no quarto.

- Meu irmão! Você disse que ele estava estável, MENTIROSA! – Itachi parecia descontrolado enquanto sua cadeira era empurrada para fora. – O que está acontecendo com ele? ME DIGA! ME DIGA!

A cabeça de Itachi latejava devido ao estresse e ele apenas ouviu o comando da médica que ignorava seu ataque de histeria antes de ser levado dali sem saber o estado de seu querido irmão...

**N/A:**

Pessoal, eu quero pedir desculpas por ter demorado a postar, mas eu acabei ficando doente e isso atrapalhou tudo. Mas está aí o próximo capítulo, espero que gostem. O próximo terá um pouco mais de ação e um pouco mais de Shisui! Tentarei postar o próximo capítulo em breve, provavelmente na terça ou na segunda já esteja pronto.

Comentem para eu saber o que estão achando.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Emergência

**Alguns avisos:  
**

- Rated M por futuros lemons/hentais/possíveis assassinatos, etc, etc, etc...

- Se o tema não agrada, não leia.

- Universo Paralelo, com os personagens de Naruto e a história se passando nos Estados Unidos embora todos os personagens possuam nomes orientais.

* * *

**_Entre a vida e a morte_**

* * *

_E ele acreditava que estariam juntos para sempre, mas talvez tudo aquilo não passasse de um doce sonho..._

_Para Victoria, que me devolveu o desejo de escrever_

* * *

_"... E a morte invade_

_Os meus sentidos, na ilha peregrina_

_Tão de leve, que nem sequer pressente_

_O adormecido que ela está presente"_

_Edgar Alan Poe_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Emergência**

Sasuke estava sonhando que estava em uma grande sala decorada. O piso negro de ônix tinha seu reflexo no chão e toda a mobília era feita de carvalho antigo. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona confortável de cor carmesim e encarava a porta aberta que dava para um corredor.

_"Venha comigo, Sasuke. Por favor, eu não lhe desejo nenhum mal"_

A figura que estendia a mão para si era extremamente familiar, muito embora Sasuke não conseguisse identifica-la. De certa forma, o fazia sentir-se bastante seguro. Sem que se desse conta do motivo, ergueu-se caminhando naquela direção, mas sentiu alguém segurar sua mão.

_"Não, Sasuke, não vá. Ainda há coisas que precisam ser feitas aqui. Não lembra da nossa promessa?"_

- Promessa...? – Sasuke tentava identificar a sombra desta figura quando sentiu que aquela na porta lhe puxava pela mão.

_"Não escute, Sasuke! Eu sou a escolha certa!"_

_ "A nossa promessa, Sasuke. Não esqueça..."_

- A promessa... escolha...

Sua mente parecia um torvelinho e Sasuke gritou, correndo para o guarda-roupa onde se escondeu. Porque se esconder era a coisa que mais sabia fazer.

_"Nossa promessa... você a traiu..."_

Sasuke apertou as mãos contra as orelhas numa tentativa de abafar o som e esqueceu-se do mundo lá fora como costumava fazer quando era mais novo...

**X**

- Parada cardiorrespiratória, preparem o desfibrilador! – Tsunade ordenou, abrindo a camisa do pijama que Sasuke usava.

Para ela, nada daquilo fazia sentido. Em seus exames, Sasuke tinha parecido extremamente estável até então, mas algo em sua memória parecia ter trazido algum tipo de lembrança ruim ou pesadelo que lhe estressara a tal ponto de quase causar-lhe um colapso nervoso em pleno coma.

- 1, 2, 3, afastem-se! – O desfibrilador soltou a carga elétrica sobre o peito de Sasuke, mas o sinal não parecia se recuperar. – Aumentem a voltagem para 200!

**X**

Itachi permanecia ao lado de fora, sem saber o que de fato estava acontecendo com seu irmão e isso apenas piorava em muito suas dores de cabeça. Sasuke parecia estar bem até o momento em que fizera contato com ele. Por muitas vezes, Itachi havia lido em alguns relatos que pessoas em coma eram capazes de ouvir quem estivesse ao seu lado, mas seu ceticismo o impedia de acreditar nisso, muito embora desejasse que seu irmão o tivesse escutado. Sabia que não adiantava em nada ficar assim, mas não existia alguém para quem pudesse pedir a melhora de Sasuke.

Não acreditava em Deus ou qualquer outra entidade do gênero. Para Itachi, a única coisa que possuíam era aquela vida. E depois disso, enfrentariam um eterno vazio. Não haveria um Outro Lado, um Lugar Melhor. Apenas fim de história. Ponto Final.

Minutos depois, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e imediatamente reconheceu o calor dela.

- Shisui... – murmurou baixo, encarando o primo que carregava um olhar preocupado e a cara de sono de quem havia sido despertado.

Assim que fora colocado para fora do quarto onde Sasuke estava, havia ligado para o primo, sem saber ao certo o que deveria fazer. Shisui disse a Itachi que aguardasse ali, pois em poucos minutos estaria no hospital. E havia cumprido isso. Sua casa estava a pelo menos meia hora do local, mas Shisui fez o percurso em apenas 15 minutos.

- O que foi que houve, Itachi? – ele agachou-se ao lado da cadeira de rodas, olhando fixamente para o primo e afastou uma mecha que lhe cobria o rosto.

Somente naquele momento Shisui havia reparado como a aparência de Itachi estava mal-tratada. Seu primo sempre fora o tipo de homem que se preocupava muito com sua aparência. Uma vez por semana, deixava as unhas bem feitas e realizava hidratação nos cabelos que escolhera, por opção própria, deixar longos. E vê-lo assim, com os cabelos emaranhados e uma aparência 10 anos mais velha, com barba por fazer e com a tristeza de uma vida inteira, apertou-lhe o coração.

- Eu estava com o Sasuke e de repente ele.., teve um ataque. Eu não sei o que houve. – apesar de ainda estar nervoso, a presença de Shisui ali o acalmara o suficiente para que não continuasse gritando pelos corredores. As enfermeiras sequer o haviam levado para o quarto, com medo de que o outro irmão também colapsasse.

- Está tudo bem agora, Itachi. – Shisui ergueu-se, tocando o ombro do primo. – Sei que eles farão o possível e trarão Sasuke de volta. Pode até parecer que ele é fraco, mas nosso garoto cresceu. Não se lembra de como ele já arrumava brigas sozinho na escola?

Itachi deu um fraco sorriso ao lembrar-se de seu irmão voltando com um olho roxo para casa após brigar com um garoto na escola. Lembrava-se de na época tê-lo repreendido por isso, mas certamente estava orgulhoso de Sasuke lutar suas próprias batalhas sem depender totalmente de sua guarda.

- Tem razão. – ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Venha, vamos à cafeteria. Estou certo de que quando Sasuke melhorar nos avisarão.

**X**

Sasuke permanecia escondido no armário esperando que aquelas pessoas lá fora o deixassem em paz.

- Você não pode se esconder aí pra sempre. – a voz familiar o fez arregalar os olhos.

- Aniki? – proferiu involuntariamente.

- Quem sabe? E você, Sasuke, sabe que não pode fugir para sempre. Está na hora de encarar os seus problemas. Levante-se daí, vamos.

- Mas... eles estavam discutindo. Queriam que eu tomasse uma decisão. – Sasuke permaneceu de cabeça baixa, envergonhado.

- Você realmente precisa tomar uma decisão. Mas para isso, precisa sair dessa primeiro. Um passo de cada vez. Ao menos você se lembra o que tem que decidir?

Sasuke tentou concentrar-se, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. O que devia decidir? Ergueu os olhos para a sombra que o encarava, mas não reconheceu sua silhueta.

- Vamos, levante-se daí. – a silhueta estendeu a mão para ele.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sasuke reuniu coragem e segurou a mão da silhueta, deixando o armário.

Um passo de cada vez.

**X**

- Conseguimos estabilizá-lo! – o suor corria pela testa de Tsunade quando finalmente conseguiu parar para respirar. Após diversas tentativas, achou que realmente o tinham perdido, mas Sasuke recobrara os sinais vitais. Ao olhar para janela, observou que o garoto loiro que sempre estava rondando pelo hospital estava ali. – Parabéns, equipe.

Ela se dirigiu para fora do quarto e retirou a máscara que usava.

- Não se preocupe, ele ficará bem. Foi apenas um susto. – Tsunade disse para acalmar o loiro. Sabia que Naruto não fazia parte da família, mas sua preocupação com Sasuke a enternecia.

- Que bom... eu não posso mesmo entrar para vê-lo? – Naruto perguntou.

- No momento não. Apenas descanse, está bem? Estou fazendo o possível para trazer seu amigo de volta.

Naruto concordou com a cabeça e respirou fundo. Se não fosse por ele, pensou, Sasuke sequer estaria nessa situação. E justamente por isso não podia abandoná-lo.

**X**

Quando Itachi e Shisui estavam terminando de comer, uma enfermeira chegou para avisá-los que o quadro de Sasuke estava estável. Aliviado por saber que seu irmão estava bem, Itachi desejou vê-lo mesmo que fosse apenas do lado de fora do quarto. Shisui de bom grado empurrou a cadeira de rodas do primo, feliz em ver que ele estava mais calmo.

- E então, Ita, quando você sairá daqui?

- A médica disse que preciso ficar em observação mais alguns dias, mas em breve terei alta e uma pilha de trabalho a fazer.

Shisui riu.

- Pare de pensar nisso agora, tolo!

Quando chegaram perto da UTI, se depararam com Naruto olhando da janela. A expressão de Shisui tornou-se imediatamente mais séria, mas Itachi permaneceu calmo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei ter sido claro no outro dia.

- Eu estava apenas... – Itachi ergueu a mão.

- Tudo bem, Shisui, ele é amigo de Sasuke. Naruto, não é?

O coração do loiro saltava fortemente no peito quando Itachi proferiu seu nome. Imaginou que ele o expulsaria dali.

- Sasuke está bem. A enfermeira disse que ele não teve nenhum dano cerebral por causa da falta de oxigênio. O recuperaram a tempo. Agora estou certo de que meu irmãozinho não gostaria de vê-lo com essa aparência esdruxula quando acordar.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Naruto parou para olhar para si mesmo. Provavelmente vestia aquela roupa desde o dia do acidente e mal havia parado para comer ou dormir e, quem dirá, tomar banho. Sentiu-se profundamente envergonhado na frente do irmão de Sasuke, embora pouco se importasse para a opinião de Shisui.

- E-eu apenas queria garantir que estaria aqui quando ele acordar, senhor.

- E eu quero garantir que esteja bem quando isso acontecer. Vamos, Shisui, dê a ele dinheiro para o táxi.

Shisui parecia surpreso, embora devesse estar acostumado com a bondade desmedida do primo. Quis dizer a ele que não fizesse isso, mas não achava bom contrariar Itachi visto que suas condições ainda não eram as melhores. Pegou sua carteira e deu ao garoto dinheiro o suficiente para pegar ao menos três taxis.

- Não preciso desse dinheiro, senhor. Eu posso...

- Apenas aceite. Eu jamais deixaria um amigo de Sasuke passar por alguma necessidade.

Algo na voz de Itachi deixava Naruto extremamente desconfortável. Sentia que sua mentira para Shisui podia cair por água a qualquer momento, mas se Itachi se lembrava do que havia acontecido entre ele e Sasuke naquele dia, não deu sinais disso.

- Arigatou. – ele se curvou, aceitando o dinheiro de Shisui. Depois disso, se retirou dali.

- Eu não gosto desse garoto, Itachi. Sinto que ele está envolvido nisso de alguma forma. – Shisui disse ao primo depois que Naruto havia ido embora.

Itachi apenas suspirou, entrelaçando os dedos enquanto observava o irmão tranquilamente adormecido.

- Eu não sei. Não me lembro de tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite. Mas sinto que talvez você possa ter razão, Shisui. Sinto que sim. – ele olhava para Sasuke no quarto, ressonando tranquilamente depois do susto que havia dado neles. E a tristeza que carregava nos olhos deixava Shisui inquieto.

As palavras de Itachi eram o suficiente. Se certificaria se Naruto havia feito parte daquela noite. E se tivesse, Shisui descobriria. Pelo bem de seu amado primo...

* * *

**N/A:**

Mil desculpas novamente pela demora. A faculdade anda consumindo muito do meu tempo, mas nesse capítul o Shisui já se sobressaiu mais! No próximo, algumas cenas do passado de Itachi e Shisui aparecerão! Continuem acompanhando e me dando suas opiniões!


End file.
